mythicalbeastsrpfandomcom-20200213-history
Silent
'''Silent '''is a female Neko from Project: Neko, she is not a girl you want to piss off, well unless you wanna get hurt. She is in her 5th form and married so flirt with her and be ready to feel pain by ass kicking, unless your her husband or a friend of hers. Personality Silent is a calm girl, she is one of few people in Project: Neko who willing joined. She stated her reason to leave a Human life and become a Neko was "I only ask to serve." She is known for work in the military, she is well trained in all forms of combat both armed and unarmed. She's best with handguns, sniper rifles and semi-auto rifles. In weapons she looks for accuracy, range, damage and rate of fire. She is able to fire off 15 rounds from a bolt action rifle in half a minute, she finds the feel of a bolt-action rifle nice but when she wants to pick up a big body count she will go semi-auto, she puts her Neko skills to good use and sometimes shows off with eyes shut head shots or long range kills with no scope. Project: Neko Silent was part of Project: Neko when it first started, she willing joined the project and enjoyed being in the project until she found out they all were just cheap warriors. And that is where she came up with the idea for a break out. After the break out Silent and what few friends she had left went their own ways, she meets up with Alice Macan from time to time having some fun and helps Robert Naylor when he needs help Spirit hunting, she was at one point a stripper, but she prefers to serve in the army as she sees it as where she can put herself to good use. Her different forms As said Silent is in her 5th form each of the forms before it though where different. 1st - Was a white fur and red eyed Neko. Would take things hard, regardless of what it was, always focused on the goal, was killed by a pack of human/wolves. 2nd - Was a very playful girl, a bit too playful, never told how it was killed. 3rd - Was a stripper, loved to let people see her naked body, never told how it was killed. 4th - Was a black fur and red eyed Neko. Was a miltary girl, she was a sniper and also the best shot in the unit also followed the military protocols to the letter, was killed in a ambush. Relationships Silent has made a lot of relationships with many people, though some people she hates their guts and their face. Male *Drag - Lover, does like to have a lot of fun with him, wonders how she fell for him. *Robert - Is kinda a friend but hates him over something that happened during Project: Neko, hasn't told anybody about it, hisses at him a lot. *Joey Hawker - Finds him cute and fun, has teached him a few moves for looking after his wife. Mainly how to give a Neko a purrfect massage. (pun intended) Female *Alice Macan - A friend from Project: Neko, both meet up every now and again, have a strong bond, is thought the two have made out. *Layla - Finds her cute and a friend, wants to get to know her more. *Clea - Finds her for some reason funny and a friend, wants to get to know her more, both have been a stripper. *Luna - A friend, has had some girl on girl action with her which she enjoyed, finds her cute but also a bitch. *Kitty "Long claws" Rose - A rule book follower. Reminds her of her 4th form. Spirit Hunting "Getting careless Robert, nothing new there." - Silent to Robert after shooting a spirit that almost took over his body. During peace time Silent works with Robert while Spirit Hunting most of the time watching Robert's back. She uses a SHSR927 and a M4C handgun, she has stopped helping Robert due to her having a family, though she does say he's the least enjoyable partner to work with due to him getting careless. Silent had a spirit called Ruby live in her head, Ruby was good company for Silent due to her been a loner at the time but Ruby now has a wolf body but is still a spirit. Catgirl.jpg.w560h420.jpg|Silent in a tree after the break out. 1st form. Konachan.com - 77842 animal ears blue hair catgirl japanese clothes kiryuu hina kiryuu sakuya neko koi.jpg|Silent. (far back) 1st form. hina_by_kitsuneyin-d52fvob.jpg|Silent with her Sniper Rifle and Katana. 4th form I just need a shot by kitsuneyin-d57pq8d.jpg|Silent taking aim with her Sniper Rifle. 4th form Meeting Dragovich Silent meet Drag during the Vampire war while she was a spy, she made up lies that she has killed five Space Marine Terminators on her own and that she don't die earning her the nickname "Not killable Silent", Silent thought Drag would be like most Vampires she meet showing full respect to Jill like how Space Marines will die for the God-Emperor, but she was shocked to find that Drag wasn't, Silent give him some pleasure which Nekos are known to be good at giving and after the war married, she sometimes wonders how she fell for him, she mainly blames the fact she enjoyed seeing him not that she'd dare tell him. Silent and Drag have had a baby Neko called Valvoline. Powers Silent stats she has no magical powers from when she was in Project: Neko but the reports of each subject show she does have some magical skills, Silent has hardly noticed how she knows what people around her are thinking and can feel a machine spirits or Human spirits pain, though she mostly just thinks that's due to her enhanced Neko hearing. Eye colour showing her mood Silent can let people know what mood she's in by her eye colour. *Red - Rage. *Crimson - Anger. *Pink - Happy. *Blue - Unsure about something. *Light blue - Worried. *Dark blue - Scared. *Green - Her normal eye colour. *Light green - Having a flashback. *Brown - A fake eye colour. *Grey - A fake eye colour. Category:Shotgun02 Category:Characters Category:Ex military Category:Female Category:Neko Category:Married